


Толкать — и поддерживать

by S_K_O_B_A



Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Dorks, First Kiss, I wrote this instead of work, Kuroyaku Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Nekoma, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_K_O_B_A/pseuds/S_K_O_B_A
Summary: В мире, где все приятные слова соулмейта к тебе ощущаются нежным теплом, а вся неприязнь бьёт как будто наотмашь, Яку достаётся соулмейт, который очень любит поспорить.Хорошо, что у них очень близкие взгляды на предназначение родственных душ.Day 2. Soulmates!AU + Confession
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: KuroYaku Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010253
Kudos: 14





	Толкать — и поддерживать

— Второй класс, Куроо Тетсуро.

— Яку Мориске, из третьего класса.

Сбоку, приветливо улыбаясь, стоял третий человек в их разговоре, новопредставившийся Кай Нобуюки, однако над Яку нависало именно это долговязое взъерошенное чудовище. Что-то он выглядел немного знакомым. Сам он — Куроо — смотрел так, будто почувствовал то же самое.

— А я тебя знаю, — заключил он в итоге и ещё больше помрачнел. Яку удивлённо переспросил:

— А мы что, уже встречались?

— На соревнованиях в средней школе твоя команда нас разгромила.

А-а, ну таких команд было много. Яку, впрочем, напрягшись, смог припомнить эту высотную башню, блокировавшую мячи их нападающих так, что под них приходилось нырять на пол. Ой, и намучались они с ним. Одного этого блокирующего, правда, не хватило на победу для всей их команды, ну а у Яку точно так же не хватило учтивости говорить Куроо об этом.

— А-а, да что ты говоришь? Забавно, я уже забыл. И не смотри на меня вот так свысока!

Куроо вперился взглядом в него. Яку, не желая ему уступать, вцепился взглядом в ответ. Напряжение заискрило, как порванная гирлянда.

"Выскочка," — подумал Яку со всей неприязнью. Прошло мгновение, и щёку его обожгло болью, как от пощёчины. Громко шипя, он схватился ладонью за челюсть, зажмурился от острой боли, а распахнув глаза, увидел такой же испуганный взгляд Куроо. 

Вот же-

— Будет приятно с вами играть.

Вот так началось знакомство Яку с его соулмейтом.

////

Соулмейты не всегда, как оказалось, означали любовь до гроба и жизнь душа в душу. Иногда они означали одинаковый темперамент, равные силы на споры и обвинения, поделённое на двоих нежелание отступать от своих жизненных выборов. Мясо или рыба, кошки или собаки — иногда тема спора была абсурдной донельзя, но Яку нравилась злая ухмылка Куроо и его восторженные глаза, когда он выдавал слишком умную фразу и резал ей, как ножом, и нравился азарт, с которым он отказывался принимать поражение в споре, даже когда обматывал рану бинтами спортивной аптечки.

Иногда соулмейты означали одинаковую любовь к тому, чтобы доставать друг друга и проверять границы своей связи.

— Яккун, — но иногда, — Выше нос. Мы ещё выйдем на Национальные, — они означали и эту поддержку, безусловные принятие и любовь, от которых и горечь поражения на отборе, и текущие по лицам у всей команды слёзы с соплями переносились намного легче.

Это был конец их второго года. Зима в Токио была на удивление мягкой, но мокрые разводы на щеках всё равно мёрзли в порывах солёного ветра. Капитан кланялся перед ними, и третьегодки, расстроенные собой и гордые за пройденный путь, также сгибались рядом с ним. Все и так понимали, что это было прощание и что им больше не предстояло стоять на одном поле — но даже так от осознания этих мыслей у Яку сильнее скребло на душе.

— Куроо-кун, — шмыгнул носом капитан и снова стал серьёзным и сильным. Куроо выбрался из командной толпы и подошёл ближе. — Я думаю, ты будешь лучшим капитаном. Передаю это место тебе.

Они пожали руки. Было не так уж и важно, что за Куроо должна была проголосовать вся команда; о, Яку и без этого знал, что кроме него не было кандидатов, и даже Кая, мягкого и доброго человека, на эту роль нельзя было пропихнуть. Никто не подходил лучше Куроо. На него и его уверенность уже сейчас полагались его кохаи, ему выказывали расположение все семпаи, подыскивающие возможности обхитрить глупую закономерность поражений, и сам Куроо тоже принимал это доверие и оправдывал его с лихвой. У него была эта страсть к игре и загорающиеся на поле глаза.

И у него тоже была поддержка.

Яку прижался к нему плечом, когда они, попрощавшись с командой, шли в сторону дома. Кенма плёлся позади, поигрывая в приставку, а Каю было в другую сторону; Яку с Куроо молчали, шагая нога в ногу, и периодически скребли засохшие на щеках следы слёз.

— Даже не вздумай расклеиться, — буркнул Яку. Куроо наклонился к нему и донельзя мягко улыбнулся.

— Не думай, что я собирался, — смог он повторить интонацию, и плотное тёплое чувство прошлось по всему Яку изнутри. Они снова бросались не самыми милыми фразами, но интонации...

Интонации дарили это нечеловеческое тепло.

Они молча шли в сторону своих домов, пересекая один квартал за другим. Проходили мимо редкие люди, темнота вечера скрадывала углы низких домов, под которыми чёрными тенями сновали уличные кошки. Тишина была уютной, в ней даже не думалось о плохом, о проигранном матче или о прощании с третьегодками. И голова была пустой. Желудок тоже: пожаловавшийся на это Кенма заставил их завернуть к комбини и, оставив их на парковке, потащился искать себе ночной перекус на полках.

На парковке было пусто. Яку и Куроо, прислонившись к боку магазинной пристройки, стояли в тени погасшего фонаря.

— Ты будешь всё время рядом, понял? Будешь тренировать первогодок приёму и следить, чтоб никто из команды не заболел перед матчем, — серьёзно сказал Куроо, прервав тишину. Яку фыркнул, мол, ещё чего, не указывай мне, что мне делать, но не смог сдержать довольной улыбки.

Он ещё никогда до этого он не чувствовал, чтоб их связь соулмейтов была такой тёплой. Это чувство от слов приязни и симпатии, от кроющихся за словами верой в команду, мешалось с собственной уверенностью в своих силах, и затапливало Яку с головой. Это был невероятный момент. Они были уставшие, немного подмёрзшие, расстроенные и как-то непривычно открытые: перед будущим, перед миром, перед жизнью. И друг перед другом.

— По рукам, — кивнул Яку, встал перед Куроо и протянул ему ладонь. Тот пожал её с гордым видом — и Яку стиснул её ещё крепче, тесня Куроо к стене. — Я буду рядом. В качестве твоего парня. Понял? — передразнил Яку его интонации, глянул в глаза.

Этот взгляд был — как будто кошка прижалась горячим боком к больному месту.

— Хы, понял, — ухмыльнулся Куроо.

Яку сделал последний шаг вперёд, дёрнул его за руку вниз и коротко сцеловал дикую ухмылку с его губ.

**Author's Note:**

> пожалуйста, простите меня за столь грубый незаконченный текст, я писал его кусками, и теперь очень затрудняюсь подогнать его под единый стиль в условиях ограниченного времени и не очень благоприятной обстановки рабочего места. однако пошло всё к чёрту, я не собираюсь так рано сдаваться в этом недельном челлендже!
> 
> повторюсь: залезайте в твиттер на аккаунт @krykweek2020 или в тег #kuroyakuweek2020. там собрались чертовски классные контент-мейкеры!


End file.
